(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mini case for a computer. Its peculiar structure is formed by a retractable handle, an ventilation opening formed on a case, a circuit board secured on a supporting frame without a bottom plate, sockets formed in the front, an anti-dust cover formed in the front, and a front panel and a rear panel each secured by a locking plate to the supporting frame.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2. A conventional product includes a computer 2, a case 21, and a supporting frame 22, wherein sockets 223 and a fan 224 formed behind. To place a circuit board 222, a bottom plate formed underneath the inner frame 22. Common deficiencies in conventional cases include (1) large in volume; (2) inconvenient in carrying; (3) difficult in assembling; (4) complex in wiring; (5) high in cost; (6) inconvenient for plugging in from the rear; (7) bad in heat transmission.